searching of you
by crimson-lust03
Summary: non mass, ITAXSAK, haruno Sakura made a choice now its Itachi turn to think of the mistakes and the painful trip he caused.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : hey all this is my first ever Fanfic :3  
please enjoy reading my story of Sakura and Itachi hehehe..**

**but yes if you like...REVIEW ME PLEASE!... if you want to add few things in the story ..  
don't be shy and request what you want or how you want your characters to be paired..  
**

**Enjoy... Read and Review :3 THANK YOU!**

* * *

" _why? "_

" _liar? "_

" _he said he will always do whatever he can "_

Those were the thoughts of a top medic and Kunochi of the leaf village. Feeling nothing but despair and discouraged of everything that been put through her head. Haruno Sakura could no longer feel safe, secure or even loved from a man she thought will be with her forever.

That was until he was overheard with his father and the council of his clan.

Uchiha Itachi was from a high class clan . Uchiah clan. Strict with everything to be done. Full on with the way his or her life has to be run and to be trained the best shinobi of Konohakagure.

Itachi life was basically taught to be committed to his village and his familly, also to his friends and comrades never leaving them behind! Always upfront with everyone and always caring for those he loved most.

That what Sakura saw in the handsome man. Everything that qaulifies for a boyfriend or a husband in future. Everything he told her when they were secretly dating...

But Sakura felt it was enough. Enough being hidden from everyone, enough meeting up in certain places...enough being that girl that will always answer when he wants something...enough being his toy...

Those are the last words she does not want to think when she was with the Uchiha, and with everything being so clear..

Everything that has suddenly been opened just by request..Sakura has never felt like a fool since she was the age of 12.

Tears sparkled through the wind as she hurriedly makes a last visit. Those tears that she had not shred in such a long time, that are now fallen into the depths of the dirt or on her now moisten skin.

Quickly arriving at the door of Hokage's office. Sakura barged inside without a care in the world and looked at the woman before her.

Instantly the busty blonde hair woman knew what was wrong with her daughter like figure and apprentice. The one signal she saw as the pinkette's hand lightly rested on her small bump , and the sobs and small hiccoughs heard in her empty office. Lady Tsnuade did not want o hear the words that had falllen out her mouth.

" Tsnuade-shishou... please..please let me leave and travel around for few years! PLEASE"

* * *

The sun was hot and shinning with a beautiful breeze passing by. It was a beautiful day in Konoha and a good day to e arriving back from a 2 week mission.

Uchiha Itachi and his team could not wait to go home and rest.

" you know captain " Genma said stretching his arms " it would've been nice to get a lovely massage at the new place by the hot springs. Why dont you come and join? "

Even though the idea was great but he had places to be. " some other time " Itachi muttered. And with a puff of a smoke he disappeared.

Genma , Raidu and Shishui looked at each other All smirking as to where there captain has gone to.

" well pinky will be happy" genma said

" well that if she will be happy" muttered Shishu.

" you know something Shishui" Genma and Raidou said together.

Shishui eye rows furrowed together in deep concentration " No" and he to went with a puff of smoke

both men just shrugged and went to the hot springs.

* * *

Itachi was well relieved that he got his report back to Tsunade. But could not shake the feeling of her glaring hazel eyes upon him like he has done something terribly wrong.

Well whatever it is can wait after he see's a beautiful woman that should be waiting for him in her apartment.

As he finally reaches her house, the anbu captain sneaks through opened window to the bedroom hoping to catch her asleep.

Noticing with only one foot in the room Itachi instantly knew something was wrong. Pulling his leg back outside and looking in the window to see inside.

He was not ready for the shock of his life.

Haruno Sakura's things has been removed or someone has purposely taken them away from her aprtment and replaced it with new furniture.

Scanning the rest of the house Itachi noticed that everything that Sakura owned..was no longer in this very house hold.

No clothes!

Nothing that she owned was in the apartment!

Nothing that once belong to his Girl was there in this very house.

Except for a note hidden behind the secret compartment he was shown.

* * *

" _to whoever read this note "_

" _you may be wondering why my belongings and furniture has been replaced by someone elses. That is because I am no longer of the owner of this house nor am I living in it. I have realised that I no longer need to be in Konoha and will take my skills and knowledge to a smaller village and help them with whatever I can do."_

_I also want YOU all to know that I may be gone for awhile.. or I wont be coming back til the time is right :)_

_there we other things or reason as to why I had to leave... to the Person who his reading this. Hopefully you Itachi.. you are the cause of my pain. The cause of me leaving. The cause of me thinking there will ever e something..._

_What im saying is...this may be a goodbye forever... since you already made your decision when I saw you with your parents and the council elders agreeing to the be married to the woman that was seated next you. She's very beautiful Itachi and she has qaulities that I do not have._

_( Itachi felt anger rise with in him and his hands tremble as he reads this letter )_

_Please do not locate me or try to find the whereabouts of where I am. Because I am telling you now. YOU WILL NEVER FIND ME!_

_Thats to Naruto and Sasuke :)_

_with all my love Haruno Sakura._

* * *

After reading the letter Itachi dropped to his knee's feeling distraught and hopeless at what he had read. He could not help feel the guilt rising within him as he remembered the very day when he agreed to wed the woman the clan has offered to him.

Feeling his chest tighten as every word in the letter pounded through him in and out. Itachi never felt helpless in his life before.

Feeling like he's been watched Itachi spun around and flung a Kunai at the victim to be , that was hidden in the shadows.

" H-hokage sama" Itachi whispered.

" Uchiha " Tsunade growled. " it was foolish of her leaving. Even more foolish of her to leave when she is carry the next Uchiha heir"

With those unsponken words he despise to hear , Itachi could could not believe what he was hearing...

Im going to be a father!

And the woman I love so much...has left without a trace...

* * *

**that is the end! RR please :) THANKYOU XX  
**


	2. thoughts

_**'**_

_**A/N: thanks for the reviews. :) **_was**_ nervous at how people will like the story. But I am willing to take up the challenges and so on. I will be updating each chapter every week ( hopefully). Thank you! And enjoy the next chapter :) xx_**

* * *

_**Four years later...**_

* * *

Nothing really works out as the day goes by...

it doesn't help with the fact that everything you do in your power, it becomes useless..

it wasn't the fact that you were alone in a place where no one knew you well. Nor the fact you have to do everything on your own. Moving from village to smaller villages to hide from those who will seek. Hiding in shadows of deepest places to be unseen by those who will ask. Hiding to protect what is most important to your life is the hardest thing to do with being a single mother of two beautiful boys, having them protected from the those who will seek, who will do anything to take her precious boys away from her.

Haruno Sakura was living in the outskirts, between Konoha and Suna. It was the safest place to be and also a good open forest to be living in cause of its scenery. Dark , but not scary. Dangerous but also breath taking as where the house was.

The beautiful lodge house was close by a river between two mountains that was covered in snow, the river was covered in ice which was a satisfying thing for her boys.

Yes it was winter.

Almost the end of winter. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she glanced outside or her closed window with a warm green tea in her hands to keep her warm. She watched how Kazuki ( 1 ) her eldest of the twins to be born first. His hair kept short just under his chin , nice shinning black color. His eyes was startling when he first opened them. They were her eyes. The very emerald that are rare to have. He was laughing at what his younger twin Akira had made a failed attempt of making an angel.

Akira hair was also the same length as his brothers, but his eyes were slightly different. One eye was onyx and the other was emerald. Which was more of a surprise to the rosette woman. She had never thought that would happened but she was happy with them both. Kazuki and Akira meant everything to her.

But Sakura knew she would be lying to herself. She knew she still harbored those painful feelings for the man who helped create beautiful boys. But she knew she couldn't do anything about it.

" it was for the best" Sakura whispered to herself as a single tear slid down her face.

* * *

"..."

Awkward silence was the only thing in this house hold. Ever since..that incident...

Sasuke would never forgive his brother for what he done to his Teammate those four years ago. Even his cousin Shishui agreed with him.

Sasuke was outside sitting by the small pond by the porch. It was his favorite spot to be when his mind was clouded.

Today was suppose to be the announcement of Naruto's engagement to the Hyuga heiress Hinata.

He smiled at that. " finally the dobe managed to ask her" he muttered. But he couldn't help but feel pain in the pit of his stomach. "it's not the same with your annoying voice here Sakura"..

Sasuke remembered the time when he found out of Sakura's departure.. or whatever people want to say it these days.

* * *

_FLASHBACK..._

" _WHAT YOU MEAN SHE LEFT!" yelled the blonde hair knucklehead ninja. _

" _what the dobe said" Sasuke said but it was more directed to his brother who was silent and starring else where. But Sasuke knew where his older brothers mind went to. He knew about the secret meetings he's been having with Sakura._

_Itachi could feel both his brothers and Naruto's aura's turning from sadness to anger and quickly trying to stay calm. But he knew his brother was glaring at him. Itachi knew that Sasuke knew of his relationship with his teammate Sakura._

_Kakashi was also glaring at the dam Uchiha. " are you going to explain Itachi or am I going to hear it from the hokage." he growled out_

_this cause Naruto to look at the elder uchiha. His eyes. His eyes narrowed into slits. " IT YOUR FAULT WASN"T IT!"_

_Itachi head was bowed down fist clenched and trembling with anger. " yes.." he whispered. " It's my fault she left...it's my fault..." Itachi said quietly wincing when he felt a fist collied with his face making him step back a bit and looking up at Kakashi who had hit him. _

_Kakashi was angry alright. Very angry indeed. Which was a surprise. He was not a easy man to anger, quite frankly today was a bad day for the lazy ass sensei had today's news just hit his annoyance further._

" _you agreed to Fathers terms..." Sasuke said quietly. He wouldn't look Itachi in the eyes not with shame that he felt for his elder brother. " you knew how it will affect Sakura and yet you still went for it." _

_Itachi wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at Sasuke. " I was going to end it with the clan when I conferred everything before-_

" _BEFORE WHAT! WHEN SAKURA SAW YOU AT THE ALTER WITH ANOTHER WOMAN! OR WHEN YOU MADE SURE SHE WOULD STAY with YOU AS A TOY" Sasuke yelled. He never felt so much anger towards his brother. _

" _YOU PROMISED ITACHI YOU BLOODY PROMISED! "_

_Itachi kept calm and ease when Sasuke said that. He knew his brother was right but he'll will not admit it.. not yet. Not when he already lost the one he loved. Not when..he will never see his child. Itachi could feel his chest tightening. As he remembered the words from the letter _

" _dont come looking for me. CAUSE YOU"LL NEVER FIND ME"_

_Sasuke and the other two wanted to beat Itachi to a dam pulp that they did not know that the Uchiha's Parents were standing outside of hokage's office._

" _I',m sorry" was all Itachi could say. " im sorry...i will find her! Even if it means leaving the clan to search for her!. Even if it means she wil never forgive me for what i've done to her... leaving her to be responsible of taking care of our child..." Itachi paused. He raised his head looking straight at Sasuke which made him frezze at the look his brohter gave him _

" _responsible for raising our child alone" he whispered as Itachi eyes were filled so much guilt and pain. That there were tears pooling in his eyes wanting to spill. But Itachi was too stubborn to let them fall._

_END OF FLASHBACK.._

* * *

Sasuke clenched his eyes tightly as he remembered the way his brothers eyes were fulled with sorrow and pain. Fulled so much emotion that he did not know that his Aniki could hold.

Breaking out of his thoughts he felt someone sit next to him and he opened his eyes to see Itachi starring at the pond.

"h,n ?" Sasuke asked.  
Itachi stayed silent for awhile and look at the dark skies above where the stars shone so brightly.

" I mis her" was all came out of elder Uchiha until they heard there mother calling them inside for dinner.

Sasuke could only stare at his brother and did not know what to say to him. So he stood and headed towards the sliding door to the main house.

" aniki :

"h,n"

" why..why didn't you carrying on with the preparations for your engagement fours years ago"

Sasuke asked. He did not turn to look at his brother as he waited for his answer.

"because Sasuke. Losing something that has more meaning than anything isn't worth being with someone who will not receive the end of the deal. I only accepted to make father happy. Even if it means risking that one thing. Only to backfires to the point where you can only hope for...for anything but this"

Sasuke turned to see his brother still starring at the stars. And smiled at his brothers words. He walked back to now cold spot on the ground and he too starred at the stars with is brother.

" we will find her. Even if it means breaking everything with father and the clan" sasuke whispered to his brother and Itachi could not help but smile at his brothers comfort.

"thank you Sasuke"

* * *

**THE END.**

**Next chapter should be up next week. :) hope u enjoy and Review please. Thankyou!xx**


	3. found you

_**Author Note : thank you for the reviews. And sorry for the late update ,been quite busy for the last two weeks . **_

_**here is the new chapter , enjoy, RR and if any idea's or inputs you want in the story please let me know :)**_

* * *

" still bit slow there little bro "

" oh come on! you cheated and you know that "

" hah, don't be such a baby Akira. Face it i,m better than you when we play ninja "

Akira the youngest of the twins was face planted in the ground with his older brother Kazuki sitting on his back with a Kunai held against his throat.

"gggggggeeeeeeet OFF " Akira yelled and twisted his body forcibly to the right causing Kazuki to topple over on the ground landing on his butt.

Kazuki looked startled at his younger brother strength, but was quickly replaced with a blank look ( trying to seem blank but failed ) but ended up laughing at how Akira's face was now covered in snow.

" Ka-san going to be mad if she finds out that your all dirty" Kazuki said , standing up while dusting the snow of his pants and coat.

Akira just 'hmpf' and stood as well wiping the melted snow off his face and quickly dusting off any snow on him. " Ka-san would be thrilled to hear that Kazuki, how shall I put it ' BORROWED ' he kunai "

Kazuki stood frozen in his spot and twirled around so fast that Akira did not see. " you wouldn't dare " he snarled at him.

The four old twin smiled widely at Kazuki his different colored eyes twinkling with humor and despair that Kazuki knew his little brother was messing with him.

Kazuki may love his little brother but even he knew how Akira can be serious or just plain sarcastic to a point where your not even sure he telling lies or just telling you the truth. His mother likes to say that he got it from his father which she frowned upon.

Akira noticed his brothers deep thinking and the frown the was present on his face. "something wrong? " he asked quietly.

Kazuki just stared at Akira for few more seconds and he looked back to there home. : "do you ever why Ka-san frowns every time Tou-san is mentioned? "

and he walked back to the house where there mother was waiting for them both.

Akira knew what Kazuki meant by that question. He wondered many times as well, he even asked his mother why doesn't she mention him or why haven't they met him before. All he and Kazuki knew from here father was that he was a great Shinobi from the leaf village and that he was from the Uchiha clan.

That was it. Nothing more, not a single word of what he looks like, what his status was , is he alive or dead or even a rogue nin that there mother tells them about.

Akira just sighed and looked at the snow falling blissfully onto the ground like it was raining. " I wish I knew "

* * *

" It's hot"

" stop complaining "

" im hungry "

" WHEN ARE YOU NOT HUNGRY! "

" Ino , Choji thats enough. Troublesome "

Ino was tall blonde blue eyed beauty to put it short. She was, what would men say the bacholorette even if she does not sleep with variety of men. She was dam well beautiful in many eyes. But highly annoying with her irritating voice.

Ino Yamanaka was currently walking alongside her two teammates and family friends since they were born. All three of them were currently heading back to Konoha where it is snowing at the moment. She just want to go home and clean herself of this dirt and smelling clean once again.

Choji akimichi wasn't your average size guy. Big rtall round boy with dark brown eyes and slightly long-sh brown hair tied was complaining aout how hungry he was. It wasn't his fault that he has to eat continue sly to eat to keep his weight in portion and balanced. He was just part of his nature .

Last not but not less was there other companion Shikamaru Nara, dark brown eyes as well but long brown hair which is tied up in a pony tail. He was handsome some would say but is well known as the lazy genius who watches clouds and sleeps like a cat whenever he feels like it.

He was quite grumpy at the moment.

One: his teammates wont shut up

two: he ran out of smokes

three: HE JUST WANTS TO WATCH CLOUDS

and four: today was a day he did not like to remember.

No one knew why , and no one will. It was for him to keep quiet about certain things that are hidden behind the closed doors of the Hokage's meeting. Shikamaru was made sure Tsunade herself to be in her office when important meetings happened. One of them happened to be when he found out the real reason why Haruno Sakura left the village.

Shikamaru was a close friend to Sakura. Closer than any of her teammates was. Even closer than Ino was.

Reason for it...

Sakura knew that Shikamaru was well trusted with secrets, knew how to say the right words in the time of need. Also he knew how to speak the truth when it needed to be spoken...

But she never told him why she left...

She never told him of the pregnancy she had. Still doesn't know if she had the child or not. Hell she didn't even mention where she was living in the past four years.

Shikamaru just sighed and walked forward towards border line between Konoha and Suna.

How he knew. Well its snowing and he could feel a snow blizzard coming.

" we will find shelter at the small village up ahead. We'll stay there until the blizzard dies down " Shikamaru said a he jumped into the tree's along with Choji and Ino who looked miserable about the cold.

* * *

Kazuki slowly sneaking downstairs towards the kitchen. He knew his mother wouldn't be awake until 7am, currently it's 6:30am right now.

Quickly tip toeing down the stairs making sure he wasn't heard while passing his mother's room and bolted straight into the kitchen.

Looking around to make sure there weren't any signs of chakra being suddenly alerted. So far none.

Grinning he quitely dragged the chair to the bench and lined it up between the cupboards and sink. Climbing to on top of the chair he stretched out for the kunai that was placed on top of the fridge.

" come one...just a little closer " Kazuki muttered to himself. His small fingers looking for the metal knife. Once he felt the cool tip of the kunai he smirked. He slowly slid his fingers towards the handle and quickly brought the kuani towards him.

: heh. Ka-san need to put these in a -

Poof

Kazuki eyes went wide. He instantly knew what gonna happened now. One look towards the kitchen door and he swallowed hard.

" h-h-hii Ka-san " he stuttered looking everywhere but her face

Sakura raised a pink brow at her son. " Borrowing are we Kazuki " she asked, twirling the kunai between he fingers.

Instantly Kazuki twicthed. "_ that little sneak " he thought to himself. " I knew Akira was just telling lies! Stupid little brat hm pf "_

Sakura laughed at her son expression. She knew that her eldest was blaming his brother for telling. But really she knew all along. " if your going to blame Akira think again"

Kazuki snapped his eyes at his mother. " h-how did you know?-"

Sakura just giggld and ruffled her sons hair and placed the kunai in his hand. " Kazuki im your mother. Mothers know everything " and she walked towards the stairs again.

" I want you and Akira to get ready. We have to go into the village. After that I will train you two Taijutsu again"

Kazuki nodded and rushed up stairs gripping the Kunai in his hand. He smiled when his mother did not growl him. The handsome boy ran into his room that he shared with Akira, and bounced on top of his bed.

" oi! Oi! wake up! we're going into the small village today! "

Akira grumbled. He hated mornings. And he hated wake up calls. Glaring at Kazuki he threw his pillow at him.

" im trying to sleep here! " he yelled at him and pulled the covers back over him and tried to sleep.

Kazuki grinned madly. " well then I guess me and Ka-san just have to leave u behind and you would have to catch up in the training sessions again"

Instantly Akira's eyes snapped opened and sprang out of bed in the bathroom, washed his face and teeth, brushed his hair changing into to warm clothes and he was on the kitchen eating his breakfast.

Kazuki blinked several times before noticing he was still in his Pijama's. " stupid Akira " he muttered and quickly dressed and went down stairs.

* * *

Shikamaru was already awake and was looking around the small town. So far it was peaceful and quiet. But it was full of people. He knew it was only just 9am at everything was just opening but he could not help but wonder where all these people get there energy from.

For some reason. The lazy ass didn't want to know...

As always..

He glanced in a store where he found his favorite cigarettes and instantly brought 3 packets of it. He was a happy man after that, pulling one out of the packet he went to light it until something pink flashed in his eyesight.

"_no way..it cant be her " he thought._ Putting the smoke away he went to the direction where he thought her saw a pink haired girl. But as he turned a final corner that was heading to a large inn. He reconsigned it was the Inn that him and the others were staying in for a few days.

Shrugging and thinking he was imagining things he walked back towards to the middle of town until he saw two identical looking boys. Both had black raven hair , but both had different eyes. What shocked the Nara the most was that one was pure emerald colored eyes. The other twin had one emerald the other gray eye.

He watched as the twins were looking at a sort of Kunai's and they looked amazed at the quality of how they were made. He could see the similar looks of Itachi and Sakura in both boys.

Shikamaru had one thought in his mind. And instantly he went towards the boys realizing that there mother was there with them.

Placing a hand on the woman shoulder he whispered " S-s-sakua"

* * *

_**thank you! Please RR. I hope u guys like it :3**_

_**Crimson xx**_


	4. reflecting and newcomers

**AN : sorry for the very late update! I've been so busy at work and studying couldn't have time to update on this chapter!  
**

**I'm kind of disappointed in the little reviews I got but I guess that's what happens when you start (lol )**

**Anyhow thank you to those who have reviewed ****…  
here's the new chapter! Enjoy and R&R please…**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Shikamaru was already awake and was looking around the small town. So far it was peaceful and quiet. But it was full of people. He knew it was only just 9am at everything was just opening but he could not help but wonder where all these people get there energy from._

_For some reason. The lazy ass didn't want to know..._

_As always.._

_He glanced in a store where he found his favorite cigarettes and instantly brought 3 packets of it. He was a happy man after that, pulling one out of the packet he went to light it until something pink flashed in his eyesight._

_"__no way..it cant be her " he thought.__ Putting the smoke away he went to the direction where he thought her saw a pink haired girl. But as he turned a final corner that was heading to a large inn. He reconsigned it was the Inn that him and the others were staying in for a few days._

_Shrugging and thinking he was imagining things he walked back towards to the middle of town until he saw two identical looking boys. Both had black raven hair , but both had different eyes. What shocked the Nara the most was that one was pure emerald colored eyes. The other twin had one emerald the other gray eye._

_He watched as the twins were looking at a sort of Kunai's and they looked amazed at the quality of how they were made. He could see the similar looks of Itachi and Sakura in both boys._

_Shikamaru had one thought in his mind. And instantly he went towards the boys realizing that there mother was there with them._

_Placing a hand on the woman shoulder he whispered " S-s-sakua"_

* * *

Everything was just simple.  
But hardly up to expectations of hiding in shadows or keeping a distance.  
Sensing 2 very familiar chakra signatures in a nearby area, Sakura couldn't help feel a scowl forming on her expression, and another of guilt.

Making sure the twins were occupied she summoned three clones, two to disguise as the twins while the last stayed looking like her.  
directing them off to a location on the other side of the village , Sakura took off to the direction she thought she would never have to face.

* * *

Shikamaru was speechless. After four years of not seeing, or hearing from the pinkette .  
The lazy ass was completely semi frozen where he was standing with wide eyes as the woman faced him with a gentle but guilty look on her face.

" hello shikamaru " the woman spoke calmly but quietly like she was hesitant to talk to him while her children were close by. The way she looked around and not focusing on him entirely but making sure that he was aware that she knows of his teams presence nearby.

"s-sak – "

"I cannot talk for long Shikamaru. " Sakura quickly cut him off making him clamp his mouth shut.  
" im in the open and people around here are quite suspicious of new comers and all " she quickly finished and walked towards a park where her twins were playing, amongst the kids that were there.

Not saying a word, he followed wordlessly, keeping a good distance between them to make sure there was no unwanted attention pulled towards them.

"I suppose you have questions to why I have left, not saying goodbye, not even telling you of my dilemma before leaving Konoha "Sakura said watching Kazuki playing in the snow, with a small smile placed on her lips.

Shikamaru faintly nodded but glanced at the two boys that were playing together.  
" I already know why you left and why you didn't say goodbye ..Sak "

For a very long time Sakura felt her chest tightened painfully as memories flashed through her very eyes.

" I suppose Tsunade gave you and the others a pep talk of what had happened " she replied.  
again the Nara nodded. Shoving his hand in his pockets he glanced back at the boys then silently sighed then glanced at the woman next to him.

" ah, but she made it quite clear not to go looking for you, even that bastard who've done this in the first place was quite adamant to search of where about and bring you back. But Kakashi was the one who attempted to look for you. Wasn't he ? "

Sakura knew it wasn't a question more of a fact. She knew that nothing can get passed this genius even if it cost him his life on the odd occasions. So she just stayed silent .  
Shikamaru sighed again and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of dampness and strawberries. He couldn't help but chuckled that she still smelled the same.

" your still the same even if you were gone for so long " he muttered mostly to himself .  
A giggle was heard from his right and he shot his head up to look at her fully. Haruno Sakura was giggling and smiling the same smile he came to adore when he grew up with her.

" and yet you still lazy as ever Shika-kun "

With that said the pinkette looked at him for once last time, smiling just for him and disappeared with furry of cherry blossoms surrounding the now deserted area.

The anbu captain couldn't help but smile to himself and let a breathless laugh escape him. " of course " slowly turning from the park he walked back towards the hotel that him and his teammates were staying.

* * *

He knew this was the place we're he sees the dam copy-nin comes to. It took him a good while to locate this place even if he tracked or followed the nin without being seen . But Uchiha Fugaku knew that was a lost cause when trailing after a well-known tracker himself.

Disguising himself as fellow salesmen from the village hidden in the cloud, he walked aimlessly towards the source of chakra he knew quite well.  
Quickly making a left turn and dodging anything that comes in his way he merely made it through the swamp of people that was crowding around everywhere

Snow. Fugaku never liked this type of was too cold for him. So rubbing his hands together he picked up his paste and headed towards in alley where he thought he saw a flash of pink.  
stopping to make sure no one could see him remove his disguise he quickly jumped to the roof above him and leaped from roof to roof trailing behind the pinkette that he spotted a moment ago.

Just as he was about to make a move and appear right in front of her, he was not expecting a kunai being nicely thrown towards him.  
grumbling about being too old to be a ninja he stopped and crouched down to catch his breath and slowly looking up at the person who threw the sharp object.

" Uchiha-sama " the woman greeted politely but a hint venom was laced in her words.  
" Haruno-san " he greeted evenly and stood to his full height no wavering once and keeping eye contact.

Glaring at the man infront of her she grabbed another set of Kunai's ; as well as Fugaku did the same.  
"why are you here! How did you find my location " she angrily spat out clenching her left fist and raising her kunai slowly towards her left, readying to throw the kunai once again.

" you former sensei should keep his tracks hidden from an Uchiha , Haruno " he hissed out , flinging his kunai towards her then charging with full force.

Quickly moving to her right watching the kunai go past her with a fraction of second she spun around surprising the patrich for a moment before he found himself thrown towards the ground with the woman straddling him and a kunai at his throat.

"kakashi sensei never makes mistakes like leaving unmistakable tracks to be located. Unless he wanted them to. " sakura grounded out glaring at the man below her with full force. " now answer my question. WHY. ARE. YOU. HERE! "

Starring at her for few minutes then quietly sigh to himself. " im hear for those twin boys you left unprotected by the park ….. Haruno S-S-Sakura "

The pinkette eyes widened at what she was seeing, the man below her was not the man she thought it was. It was Konoha's and many other villages number one enemy.

Orochamru , the snake man that's been after the Uchiha blood for decades.

"n-no "

* * *

Fugaku sneezed as he entered his family home. Mumbling about the dam weather being too cold and causing him to have the flu he unwillingly went to his bedroom to lie down.  
he could feel something bothering him at the back of his mind as he thought of ways to search for the pinkette since his dam son ; Itachi wasn't going to do anything.

Thinking back at how broken his elder son was when he found out the news of his beloved leaving the village without a trace, made Fugaku regret what he had done and Uchiha Fugaku never regrets anything…. Except for that one day where he thought everything would be answered.

**FLASHBACK:**

" _Itachi I can't keep this up! And you know it yourself that you can't either "  
" Sakura you know as well as I do that if any this comes out it, the Council of the my clan will have nothing to do but banish you from entry the compound without a second thought! "_

"_then let them! Im tired of running around looking behind my back to make sure no one see's me heading towards you!"_

_Itachi rubbed a hand down his face and looked at the woman in front of him. " just give me more time Sakura, just a little longer and then iw ill confront my father along with the council about our relationship " he whispered to be sure that no one can hear him or sakura's argument._

_Sakura raised her head , tears in the corner of her eyes desperately wanting fall. She saw Itachi flinch and then raising his hand as to wipe those tears from her eyes.  
quickly facing the other way he dropped his sand and sighed again._

"_sakura" he said._

_Silence_

"_sakura, please look at me " he pleaded , his voice sounded desperate for a second but it was gone before she could hear it again._

" _wait for me at you apartment in the morning . I will talk to my father tonight." He promised, bringing the pinkette into his arms and kissing the top of her head gently. " just wait for me " he kept whispering._

_Without both of their knowledge, Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto heard everything._

" _fugaku dear, " his wife whispered almost brokenly._

"_I know Mikoto , I may be the clan head it just hose dam old fools as the council that will not accept this "_

_Mikoto couldn't help but nod at this. The council men were quite hard and very,very,very old school. Only wanting the clan heirs to marry that they thought are worthy to the bloodline of the Uchiha clan or what sort richness they female came from, sometimes they would wed the heir to someone in the family to keep the blood strong._

" _I have an idea Mikoto but I don't know it'll turn out to the way we want it " Fugaku said._

_TWO HOURS LATER:_

_Four people sat in the meeting room quietly. One was glaring at the floor, another was stealing glances at the man next her. The two that sat in fron t of them both looked emotionless than ever._

" _Itachi , the clan has decided to wed you next to this woman next to you. She is from a noble family on the outskirts of Konoha and a well known kunoichi at that as well. "_

_Itachi stayed silent waiting for his father to continue. Hearing a very girly sigh coming from his left he tightened his fist even more._

" _Itachi-kun will be happy together! And we will have lots of babies as well ! " the girl sighed dramactically making all three Uchiha's grimiace at this._

" _do you accept..Itachi " Fugaku said.  
Itachi thought he heard his father abit hestitant to asked this question but did not care right now. All he wants was to be with the woman he loved the most. But now he can't since it was ripped away from him. A chance he could never have again. Imagining the sight of the beautiful cherry blossom crying her eyes out infront of him and screaming all her hearts content on how much he hated him._

_Making up his mind quickly and earsing those images of Sakura he nodded with a reply " yes. Yes I accept. It is my duty as the heir to respect the wishes of the leader and council's agreement." _

_Mikoto quickly stood and walked out the sliding door and closing it quietly. Al you can hear is her soft padder across the floor boards like she's chasing after someone.  
Fugaku closed his eyes tightly and yelled " YOU DAM FOOL! "_

_And for the first time in Itachi's life, he never seen this side of his father as he walked out on the two who was sitting there , one shocked the other frozen the other shaking like her life depended on it._

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

Fugaku rolled on to his side to look at his wife. She was sleeping peacefully next to him with the moon light shinning on her.

" our son is a fool…just like I was when I almost lost you " he whispered out in the open and letting the sleep take over him.

* * *

**WELL! There u go. Chapter four to searching of you. Hope you enjoy this and if anything please PM me or put a review if there is anything that I could make this more stronger or advice please.**

**Crimson xx**


End file.
